I'M THE MAD HATTER!! NEW MUSIC VIDEO!!
"I'M THE MAD HATTER!! NEW MUSIC VIDEO!!" is the 13th episode of CopperCab. Synopsis MY NEW FACEBOOK!! http://www.facebook.com/pages/CopperCab/194631983887734 I MIGHT OF COME OFF AS﻿ ANGRY BUT I'M NOT.. SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO THINKS I AM.. BUT EVERYTHING HAS BEEN GOING SO﻿ GOOD FOR ME LATELY!! I'VE GOT ALL A'S IN SCHOOL, I'VE GOT A BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND AND NOT ONLY THAT PEOPLE HAVE STOPPED BEING ASSHOLES TO ME AT SCHOOL!! SO I GUESS YOU CAN SAY I'M THE HAPPIEST I'VE EVER BEEN IN MY LIFE! IF YOU'RE HAPPY FOR ME THEN THANKS BUT IF YOU'RE JUST HERE TO HATE ME.. WELL I DON'T CARE CYA! HEY EVERYONE IT'S ME COPPERCABI'M BACK NOW AND SINCE IN ONE OF MY PREVIOUS VIDEOS I TOLD YOU I WOULD DRESS UP AS THE MAD HATTER OR THE BUNNY MAN FROM ALICE AND WONDERLAND.. I THOUGHT I WOULD DRESS UP AS THE MAD HATTER SINCE I NEVER DID BEFORE.. SO YOU'RE WELCOME EVERYBODY I DID THAT JUST FOR YOU.. ANYWAY I DID IT ALSO TO ANNOUNCE MY NEW MUSIC VIDEO THAT I'M COMING OUT WITH SOON!! IT'S GOING TO BE A HIP HOP VIDEO FILMED IN THE CITY DOWNTOWN.. IT'S GOING TO BE SO FUCKING AWESOME I'VE GOT CAMERA MEN, AND MY FRIEND MIKE KALOMBO MADE ME A VERY AWESOME INSTRUMENTAL AND EVERYTHING!! SO THIS IS GOING TO BE A BIG DEAL!!!! SO KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR THAT EVERYBODY!! I'LL BE RAPPING AND MY FRIEND MIGHT ALSO JOIN ME IN THE VIDEO SINCE HE'S AN EXCELLENT RAPPER HIMSELF!! ANYWAY IT'S GOING TO BE ABOUT STOPPING CYBER BULLYING AND QUIT HATING AND TROLLING ON YOUTUBE AND THE REST OF THE WORLD WIDE WEB!! WE GOT TO COME TOGETHER EVERYBODY I MEAN WE ARE ALL GOD'S CHILDREN!!!!!!!!!!! ANYWAY!! I'LL TALK TO YOU ALL LATER EXPECT TO HEAR FROM ME AGAIN SOON!! BYE FOR NOW!! ALSO THE REASON IM DRESSED UP AS THE MAD HATTER IS BECAUSE IN MY PREVIOUS VIDEO " I WOULD NEVER DO THAT " I SAID I'D DRESS UP AS THE MAD HATTER IN MY NEXT VIDEO BUT I NEVER DID... AND I DON'T LIKE THAT I DIDN'T SO I THOUGHT SINCE I'M IN A GREAT MOOD TODAY.. AND THAT I WAS ANNOUNCING MY NEW MUSIC VIDEO I'M GOING TO DO.. I THOUGHT I'D DRESS UP AS THE MAD HATTER FOR YOU GUYS.. THANKS IF YOU LIKE IT AND NO I'M NOT A FUCKING FAG YOU IDIOTS ALSO THE MUSIC VIDEO IS GOING TO BE ABOUT SPREADING AWARENESS OF CYBER BULLYING AND JUST STOPPING BULLYING IN SCHOOLS.. IT'S GOING TO BE A POSITIVE MESSAGE.. THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! Reception This video has received mostly unfavorable reactions from viewers and the YouTube community. People have criticized Michael for having his aunt apply his makeup (incorrectly) when dressing up as the Mad Hatter, though Michael thinks it looks cool on him. As well, people have rudely called him the "Mad Ginger" and said he looks like Boy George. Gallery CopperCab Mad Hatter.png|Michael dressed as the Mad Hatter Category:Videos Category:CopperCab Videos